Force Bonded
by Zedaar
Summary: Ahsoka is caught in the library researching forbidden material. Later she makes a fateful decision concerning a man she is not supposed to love. RexSoka
1. Forbidden Research

Force Bonded

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Lucas Arts.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka spent her nights scouring the library, staying up far later than she was accustomed, trying to make sense of the war between what she knew, and what she felt. Between her heart and her head. So far she'd managed to hide her activities from the Master Archivist, Jocasta Nu, as well as prevent her fatigue from affecting her studies and training. But finally, lost in yet another data file in a hidden corner of the archive, Ahsoka succumbed to sleep.<p>

A hand on her shoulder roused her from her impromptu nap. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was, or recognise who had woken her. Then her mind snapped into focus: she'd just been caught doing unauthorised research by none other than the Dark Woman herself! The Master Jedi was one of the most mysterious members of the Order, yet at the same time, one of the most respected by the council. She had dedicated her life to the Force, going so far as to abandon her name and become known only by the moniker that could still the mischief of any youngling. 'Behave, or the Dark Woman will be your next master!' Ahsoka had heard that she'd been in exile before the Clone Wars, and even now refused to lead a clone army like the other masters.

There had even been a rumour linking her to Aurra Sing.

"Why are you here child?" she asked, quietly. Ahsoka began to stammer out an excuse about losing track of time in her studies, but the Dark Woman would have none of it. "Don't try to dissemble with me, young one. I've watched you here for the last three nights. You are searching for an answer, to something you feel conflicted about, and your failure to find that answer is causing you much distress."

Ahsoka surrendered to the Master's insight. Her defences, already weakened by fatigue and worry, gave way with little hesitation. "Master, I think... I think I'm forming an attachment. I know that's forbidden by the Code, but how can I just shut off these feelings? I've tried to ignore them, to let them go... I've meditated for hours, seeking the serenity the Masters talk about, trying to calm this... this passion within me, but nothing works!" Ahsoka shook her head in shame and dismay, "I've spent every night since I got back to Coruscant here in the archive, trying to find something, anything, that will tell me how a Jedi is supposed to... to... " She couldn't continue, instead looking away, tears running down her cheeks.

The Dark Woman looked at the crying padawan for some time, before seeming to come to a decision. "Do you love this man, young one? Not just admire him, or lust after him, but truly love him?"

Ahsoka nodded, "If that's all it was, I don't think this would be so hard. I do admire him, and he's certainly attractive. But it's so much more than that, it's... everything."

"If he were to die tomorrow, how would you feel?"

The Padawan sniffed, "Ho..Horrible."

"If he was murdered in front of you, would you be angry? Would you want revenge?"

"I...I don't know. I'd be angry, certainly." Ahsoka frowned, concentrating, then slumped, admitting the truth to herself, "Yes. Yes I'd want revenge. I know it's wrong. I know it's of the dark side, but if Rex was murdered in front of me, whoever did it wouldn't see the sunrise, if I had any say in the matter." Ahsoka didn't realise she'd named him.

The Dark Woman cocked her head and posed a more difficult question, "And what if he wasn't murdered? What if he was ordered to his death, ordered to command a suicide mission and didn't return? Would you seek revenge on the men who gave the order? Would you turn your anger against your own Master? Against the Jedi Council?" The Dark Woman had a reputation for being harsh with her pupils: harsh in training, harsh in treatment, harsh in judgement. She believed that it was only under pressure could the true character be shown.

Surprisingly, the Padawan already had an answer for her, a calm smile gracing her features, "No. I've known since I met him that he could die that way. That he'll likely die that way. It's... what he was born and bred to do." Ahsoka's smile quirked a little as she remembered their discussions on the subject. "We've faced death so many times, both together and apart, that I've accepted it, in my head at least. Although I'm glad that I never had to face General Krell, considering what that traitor tried to do on Umbara. I think in that situation, if someone ordered Rex to his death for pure spite, then I'd seek revenge." Her smile twisted into a moue of distaste.

Ahsoka looked up to see an odd look on the Dark Woman's face, almost as if she was satisfied with her answer. Then she was cold again, asking another question, "And what of this man of yours? This great love? Does he return your affection?"

The young togrutan's whole being seemed to light up with what she was feeling. Closing her eyes and remembering, Ahsoka said, "Oh, yes, Master, he does. He has never said anything, or done anything, that would give the slightest hint. He's the most honorable man I know... But there are times... Times when I'm open to the Force, open to everything around me and he'll just look at me and I can feel...it's wonderful, Master!" Ahsoka opened her eyes, and then blushed, realising what she'd just confessed and who she'd confessed it to.

The Dark Woman held her gaze for a long moment, her expression giving nothing away. "Come with me, child," she instructed.

Ahsoka rushed to shut down the data terminal and follow in the strange Master's wake.

* * *

><p>The two Jedi made their way into the depths of the Temple. There, seemingly among corridors that had long been abandoned, the Dark Woman kept her chambers, isolated from the rest of the Order. "Have you heard of Nomi Sunrider, young one?" the Dark Woman asked after she'd instructed Ahsoka to sit on a nearby lounge. The Master Jedi herself was withdrawing something from an old wooden cabinet.<p>

"Of course, Master. She was instrumental in the Great Sith War. She lead the Jedi to victory over Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma."

The Dark Woman took her own seat on a high backed chair, a low table between them. She reverently held in her lap an elegantly carved box made of dark woods, gleaming from the carefully oiled surface. "She did indeed, although at great cost to herself. One of the greatest figures in Jedi history, yet I wonder if we have lost the true lesson of her life. She had in her life, two great loves." She looked at Ahsoka meaningfully, "She lost them both. Since then, love has become a dangerous thing for a Jedi, but we do not truly understand why. I think if you truly want to know what love should mean to a Jedi, she should be the one to teach you."

"Master?"

"At the end of her life, Jedi Sunrider recorded a personal Holocron of all her experiences, to help others learn what she had." The Dark Woman placed the box on the table and pushed it toward Ahsoka, "That Holocron is now in your care, young one."

Ahsoka gasped, "I couldn't possibly. It's too valuable, it... the Master Archivist should... where did you find it?"

The Dark Woman smiled wryly, "Master Jocasta doesn't know it exists. I found it on a personal pilgrimage to Exis station. I think I was the first person to set foot there in centuries. The Republic uses the station now as a staging area. The little time I've been able to spend studying it has led me to a single conclusion: that I was both meant to find it, and I was meant to pass it on to you." Ahsoka again tried to deny her worthiness. "Is it your habit to defy your masters, Padawan?"

Ahsoka tried not to laugh, but small chuckle escaped anyway, "Only when it's expected, Master. I am Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, after all."

The Dark Woman simply raised an eyebrow and responded, "The less said about that one, the better. Nevertheless, you will take the holocron, and you will learn all you can from it, understood?" Ahsoka nodded. "After that, if you wish to pass on your discovery to the Jedi Archives, then so be it. Now take it and return to your quarters. It's late and we both need some sleep."

Ahsoka reached for the box, hesitated for just a moment, then picked it up and held it with as much reverence as her host had done. She stood and bowed to the woman before her, "Thank you, Master. I... Thank you."

* * *

><p>Two days later, the Dark Woman encountered a single Clone Trooper marching through the Temple corridors, his single shoulder pauldron, kama and blue paintwork marking him as distinctive. He held his helmet under one arm. "What's your business here?" she asked him.<p>

He saluted in return, "Captain Rex, Ma'am. General Skywalker has asked me to locate Commander Tano for him. She's switched off her commlink again."

"Then its likely that she's in the Archive, studying. The Master Archivist has a preference for silence."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll keep that in mind." Assuming her instruction was a dismissal, Rex saluted and began to walk away.

"Captain?" she called to him as he passed.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Rex spun to face her again.

"Take good care of her, Captain. I expect she'll become a great Jedi someday."

Rex smiled proudly, "I will, Ma'am. And she already is." Then he nodded, about-faced again, and continued on his way.

The Dark Woman watched him for another moment, then left, content with what she'd set in motion.

* * *

><p>AN: The Dark Woman worked as an intelligence agent during the Clone Wars, rather than a General, and worked with Aayla Secura to capture Aurra Sing, her former Padawan. In this timeline that is about to happen, so she's at the Temple between missions.


	2. Snow Bound

Outside the prefab shelter, a light snow was falling on the mountains of Rhen Var. Inside Captain Rex of the 501st was discovering something new: he didn't mind working with animals as much as he'd thought. They'd come to the icy world to resupply a listening post there, an easy mission after the hell of Umbara. The listening post was made up of a tall communications and monitoring tower, a standard barracks building, ammo and supply shed, and a newer prefab shelter used to house some of the strangest beasts the clones had used to date.

The GAR had found that mechanical transports had difficulty being adapted to the cold and icy terrain, so a biological solution had been sought - tauntauns. They were tall bipedal beasts, ugly with a thick fur coat and even thicker layer of fat beneath to keep them warm. They made the ideal cold weather mounts. Except of course for the smell. Rex followed the example of his General - always maintain your own ride. After three days of grooming the ugly beast, Rex had found that she was actually quite an affectionate animal, with a sometimes quirky sense of play. Quietly, and never within earshot of others, he'd taken to calling her 'Snips'. If Ahsoka ever found out, his life wouldn't be worth a broken blaster... General Skywalker on the other hand would definitely see the humour in it, and then find greater humour in telling his Padawan.

"Sir." Behind the clone Captain a shiny new trooper stood at attention. Rex ceased the grooming, placing the brush on a stool and turned to face his brother. "What is it trooper?"

"From the Resolute - General Skywalker, sir. He's trying to contact Commander Tano."

Shrugging, Rex replied, "I don't know where she is."

"Nobody knows where she is, sir."

Rex took a step forward. "What do you mean, nobody knows?"

Not expecting this reaction from his superior, the young trooper struggled to explain, "Well, uh, you see..." But the Captain was no longer interested. Tapping his comm, Rex called to one of his officers, "Fives!"

From his station at the south gate, the clone replied, "Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen Commander Tano?"

"Not since midday, sir. She left the base to check something out in the south quadrant, said she'd only be a few hours."

Now Rex was really starting to get worried. Night would fall in less than an hour and not even a Jedi would survive those freezing temperatures without shelter. "And she hasn't come back yet?"

"Not that I've seen, sir. It's possible she came in via the north gate."

"It's possible?" Rex asked wryly, "Why don't you find out. It's getting dark out there."

"At once, sir." Fives keyed off the comm.

Rex turned and began to pace. The shiny trooper he'd almost forgotten about tried to get his attention, "Ah, sir? What should I tell General Skywalker?"

"Nothing till we know more. I'll inform him myself."

The trooper saluted, "Yes, sir." and left.

Ten minutes later Fives approached his Captain, "Sir, no one has seen Commander Tano enter through the north gate either. It's possible she forgot to check in."

"Not likely." Rex was certain of that. He'd spent too much time drilling the young togruta on the importance of such procedures. "Form a search party, we'll have to go find her."

"We'll have plenty of volunteers, sir."

Rex brought Snips out of her pen and began to saddle up. Within minutes he was set and contacting his superior, "General Skywalker, the Commander left the base several hours ago, and hasn't returned. I've formed a search party. We'll find her, sir."

From the Resolute, the holoimage of Skywalker cursed mildly. "We can't help you. The Resolute is already leaving orbit, Obi-wan has called for our assistance and we won't be back for several days. Find her, Captain, but be sure all your men are back by dark. You and your tauntauns will freeze within the hour otherwise."

Without pause for thought, Rex replied, "Then I'll see you in hell!" and keyed off the comm.

Mounting his tauntaun, he and the rest of the search party raced out into the darkening twilight.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Rex sat astride his struggling tauntaun and lowered his binocs. Down in the next valley, through the darkness and storm, he could see some ancient stone buildings rising up out of the snow. Nearby lay the equally ancient hulk of a crashed starship. Dusting the snow and ice off his wrist unit, he keyed the comm, "This is Captain Rex, come in."<p>

He could barely make out the reply through the storm caused static, "Captain, this is Fives. What's your position?"

"I'm too far out to return. I've spotted some ruins nearby and will take shelter there. Lock the base down for the night, I'll contact you again in the morning."

"Understood, sir. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Rex pondered that as he rode Snips down into the valley. Fives was becoming just a bit too perceptive for his liking...

The clone Captain settled Snips inside one of the smaller ruined buildings, then set up his bedroll and turned on the portable heater. He was about to secure the door when his eye was drawn by the ancient wrecked starship. There was just something... wrong about it. Rex couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew he had to check it out. He collected his helmet, checked the charge on his twin deece's, and headed out into the storm.

In the middle of the hull, Rex found an airlock wedged open by the snow. He entered, flicking on the lights on his sidearms. Illuminated in the drift, sheltered from the storm, were three petite footprints, less than a day old. Rex knew those footprints better than any of his men and immediately followed in their direction. The ancient metal hull creaked and groaned all around him, battered by the wind outside, blocking out any other sounds he might have been able to hear. The corridor branched many times, but Rex never hesitated, never stopped to consider. Always he found himself drawn in one direction.

Eventually the corridors lead him to an open chamber, what had once been a cargo bay. Now it was the den for some creature, the bones of past meals scattered across the room, with more recently caught prey bound by some kind of webbing to a wall.

"Ahsoka!" Rex yelled and dashed without heed into the chamber, scattering bones as he went.

The Padawan roused at his shout and looked up in confusion, then alarm. "Rex? Rex! Look out!"

The clone turned as something tackled him from behind. He got the impression of something big, hairy, with many legs, a long lashing tail and very large fangs that at that moment were trying hard to bite through his helmet. Rex was able to bring his guns up between himself and the creature during the struggle and found grim satisfaction in the creature's screams of agony as he fired repeatedly into it's abdomen. Then he screamed himself as the point of the tail crunched through his armor and into his thigh.

The creature shuddered once more than collapsed and lay still. Rex lay gasping, fire shooting through his injured leg. Gathering himself he pushed the carcass off him and tried to rise. Ahsoka was standing in front of him, her lightsaber activated, but lowered. Then the world seemed to spin and then he fell forward, darkness claiming him.

* * *

><p>As soon as the creature tackled Rex, Ahsoka began to look for her lightsaber. She found it lying on the floor and quickly summoned it to her, using the Force to activate it and slice through the bonds holding her. She could hear the blaster fire as Rex tried to fight off the monstrous beast. Then she heard him scream, his cry distorted by the mic in his helmet. The Padawan fell lightly to the floor and dashed over to join the fight, only to find it already over. Rex was pushing the corpse off him and trying to stand. Then his body went limp and he collapsed, his scarred helmet bouncing off the floor.<p>

Ahsoka turned him over and paled when she saw the damage to his thigh. The armor plate was shattered and blood was oozing from the wound. Something else bled from the wound as well, something green and virulent. Ahsoka knew she needed to treat the wound quickly but also knew she couldn't administer first aid here - she could hear skittering in the ship and her echolocation told her there was something moving nearby. She took a deep breath and calmed herself - this was no time to panic. Quickly but gently Ahsoka removed Rex's helmet and tried to wake him up, to little avail. A light slap to his cheek brought him around a little, although he didn't open his eyes. "Ah..Ahsoka?"

"Rex! We need to get out of here, where are we? Where are you camped?"

He frowned and struggled to think. "Outside, ruins. Small building on the left." Rex stopped frowning and smiled a little, "Heh, Snips is there." Then he passed out again.

"Wow, you must really be out of it if you think I'm in two places at once." Above them, Ahsoka could see the remains of a large viewport, the transparisteel window long since destroyed. Taking Rex's body in her arms, she gathered all the strength and Force she could muster, lifted him and jumped through into the night. Outside the storm was passing, but she could barely make out the shapes of buildings in the darkness, only a slight orange glow coming from one side showed her which way to go. Forcing her way through the snow, Ahsoka fought to get them to shelter before they froze to death. How long it took her, she didn't know. It seemed to be hours but somehow they reached the shelter of the ancient building.

Inside, a tauntaun watched with curiosity as Ahsoka tried to lay as gently as possible, her arms trembling from the effort of carrying him. Ahsoka dropped her pack, removed her gloves and reached for his neck searching for a pulse. It was there, weak but steady. Then she realised something else, "Sithspit! You're like ice!"

As fast as she could, Ahsoka stripped the Captain of his armour, which would only chill him further, and covered most of him with the thick blankets of his bedroll, laying her own fur lined cloak over him for extra warmth. Fetching the medit from his pack, Ahsoka did her best to clean and bind the wound in his leg. The flesh around the wound had already swollen up, the green stuff seemed even more toxic than before, making Ahsoka determined to remove as much of it from the wound as possible. Trying to ignore his groans of pain and protest, she squeezed the swollen area, trying to remove all of it before binding his leg with antiseptic foam, gauze and bandage.

Rummaging through the medkit, Ahsoka withdrew three hyposprays - painkiller, antibiotic, anti-venom. Injecting him, she covered his leg up and sat back to watch the results. Rex's face smoothed out, the evidence of his agony being wiped away by the painkiller, and he seemed to feel a little warmer when she cupped his cheek with her hand. But it was the poison or toxin or whatever it was that had her really worried. Ahsoka closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force, immersing her senses in the body of the man she loved. Focusing on his damaged limb, Ahsoka was sickened by what she felt there - the poison was being slowed by the medication she'd injected, she could feel them working as they were designed to do, but it wasn't going to be enough. Unless he got treatment soon, there would be nothing she could do to prevent his death.

And they were all alone.

Sort of...

Ahsoka opened up her pack and withdrew the wooden box that contained the precious holocron of Nomi Sunrider. The ancient holocrons were different to modern ones. Modern holocrons weren't much more than fancy datacubes, as impersonal as the Temple Archive itself. But the ancients had used them differently, storing not only all of their knowledge, but it seemed a part of themselves as well. At the very least the AI within had the personality of the Jedi Master who'd created it. Ahsoka had spent many hours over the last week with the holocron, talking with it not only about her... problem, but a lot of other things as well. Battle Meditation was something in particular that had caught her attention, and she hoped to learn enough before reaching the frontlines again to try putting it into practice. But for now there were more pressing concerns.

Activating the Holocron, Ahsoka was still awed by the image of the ancient Jedi, the woman who'd brought about the end of the Great Sith War, and helped to found the Jedi Order as it was today. "Greetings, Master Sunrider."

"Greetings to you again, Ahsoka. What questions do you have for me today?"

"Healing, Master. This soldier has been wounded, poisoned, and there is no one else who can help. I know of Jedi Healers that can work miracles on injuries like this, but I'm not one of them. I have almost no experience beyond my own healing trance...and... I couldn't bear to lose him." Despite their discussions, Ahsoka looked away, unsure of how the holocron would respond to this admission.

"Is he the one then? This man you've told me about?" There seemed to be a softness to the holoimages features, of a kind concern.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, Master. I love Rex with all I have."

"While I know little of Healing, Ahsoka..."

"But you kept Ulic alive when he was wounded at Koros Major! If you can't Heal, then how?"

"Yes, I kept him alive, but not through Healing. What I did that day I never told anyone. What I did that day was out of desperation, and very dangerous. Dangerous not only to myself and Ulic, but if the Sith were ever to learn of it... they would not hesitate to use it to enslave others."

"If I teach you this, if I help you save this man's life, you must promise me to never reveal how you achieved it. Not to anyone. If you can't promise me this, I will let this man die."

Ahsoka responded without hesitation, "I give my word, on my honour as a Jedi, on my very life, that I will never reveal what you tell me."

"Very well then, child. This is how it is done..."

The instructions Sunrider gave Ahsoka were at once simple and complex. Placing her hands on his head, Ahsoka opened herself to the Force. As she had done before when she examined his wound, Ahsoka immersed herself in the life that flowed through Rex, feeling every part of his being; his physical strength, his emotions, his force of will. Then holding that, she did the same for herself and brought the two together, merging the flows of life until they were bound on every level... and then suddenly it was done, and they gasped as one as the shock of their new joined reality snapped into place. Ahsoka could feel Rex now, without using the Force she could feel the pain of his wound, dulled by narcotics, she could feel the warmth of his body, and the joy of his love. She could feel her own life force lending him the strength he needed to fight the infection. As she would in her own body, Ahsoka settled into a healing trance and focussed on driving the poison from his body.

Hours later her work was done, and Ahsoka withdrew from the trance, exhausted. She changed Rex's bandage, tossing the now poison soaked pad out into the snow. He was resting much easier now and Ahsoka felt she could finally get some sleep herself. The heat unit chose that moment to flicker, then die. Without that source of heat, the temperature in the room would rapidly drop, and they would be in danger of hypothermia.

Ahsoka shrugged, there was only really one thing left she could do...

* * *

><p>Ahsoka dreamed, her memories of the day hazy and emotional, her mind retreated to one of her earlier conversations with the Sunrider Holocron...<p>

_"What is the Jedi Creed?" the ancient Jedi asked._

_Ahsoka recited: There is no emotion, there is peace._  
><em>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.<em>  
><em>There is no passion, there is serenity.<em>  
><em>There is no chaos, there is harmony.<em>  
><em>There is no death, there is the Force.<em>

_The Sunrider Holoimage smiled sadly. "I'm amazed that form survived all this time. It was one of the few things Master Odan-Urr and I disagreed about. Would you like to hear the original form?"_

_"Please," Ahsoka asked._

_"Emotion, yet peace._  
><em>Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force"<em>

_Ahsoka wondered at the variation, "They are the same... yet so very different."_

_"Very good, child, not many would notice. Tell me, Ahsoka, what is that very important difference?"_

_Ahsoka thought hard. Philosophy had never been her strong suit. Nor poetry for that matter. "The first... the one I know, that I've always been taught... It's strong, but... rigid. Control."_

_"And the other, older form?"_

_"That one is more... fluid. It flows...flows like..." Ahsoka's eyes opened with a snap, "Flows like the Force!"_

_"Exactly. There can be no peace if you do not understand your emotions. Knowledge is useless if you are ignorant of how to use it. Serenity cannot exist without passion beneath it. Life is chaotic, and yet without it, there would be no harmony. And if you do not die, you cannot join with the Force."_

_Ahsoka was amazed, "I've always had trouble following the code before. It never seemed quite right. Now I know why." She smiled in acceptance of what she had just been told. "Or at least I'm learning why."_

_"That's good," Sunrider told her, "You've just taken your first step into a larger world."_

Another conversation followed that one;

_"Remember what I told you of Ulic Qel-Droma's fall to the darkside?"_

_Ahsoka nodded, "He tried to infiltrate the Krath from within, but was tortured and poisoned until he accepted the dark path. Then they used his fear and lust for power to keep him there."_

_"And how did the Jedi capture him?"_

_"After he killed his brother, you cut him off from the force."_

_"Would it surprise you then, to learn that when he died, he joined the with the Jedi Masters? His body disappeared as I watched."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Love. It was his love for my daughter, his pupil; his love for me - even as he died I could feel his love for me was as strong as it had ever been. Even his compassion for another Jedi who sought revenge for the death of her mate earned him his redemption. So you see, child, while love can lead you to the dark side, it is also the only thing that can bring you back again. It is up to you to discover if your love is a danger, or your salvation."_

Ahsoka slept on.

* * *

><p>Rex woke up, which was the first surprise. After that fight the night before he'd fully expected not to wake up at all. He was alive, warm, and aside from the throbbing in his leg, he was in remarkably good condition. The second surprise that the source of that heat was the young woman cuddled up beside him. The third surprise followed: they were both decidedly lacking in clothing. Rex gulped as he realised just how their mutual nudity made him aware of how very female Ahsoka was. And finally, in the background, was an odd sensation in his head. A feeling of contentment, warmth and strangely, amusement.<p>

Rex looked down at the young woman in his embrace, watched as she tried to hide a smile and feign sleep. And he knew that she was faking, that odd part of his mind that seemed to feel like her showed him exactly what she was feeling. Ahsoka opened her eyes and grinned up at him, "Good morning. I guess this means I'll never be able to fool you ever again, will I?"

Rex focused on the conversation, trying his best to ignore certain... things. "What happened? I remember killing that beast, but I got wounded. I don't remember much after that."

"You managed to tell me where you'd camped," Ahsoka told him. She was honestly trying not to rub against him, but it was all so new and interesting... "We got back here and I treated your wound, but the poison was killing you. So I... used the Force to heal you, to keep you alive."

"Thank you. There's more to it than that, though, isn't there?" Rex moved his free hand out from under the blanket, his other hand was rather involved in holding Ahsoka to him. He tapped his temple, "I can feel you, up here. What did you do?"

"You were dying, Rex. So I did the only thing I could think of to save your life. I bound my life to yours, and yours to mine."

"What? You shouldn't have done that. I'm just a clone, my life isn't worth..." Ahsoka sat up and put her finger on his lips, but in truth it was the new view he was offered that stopped him talking.

"You are worth it Rex. Search your feelings, better yet, search mine. They are one and the same. We breathe as one, we live as one, we love as one." Ahsoka smiled at that last part.

Rex closed his eyes, in part to do as she said, in part to block the view of her beautiful body. Sure enough, there amongst that part of him that was now uniquely her, he could feel the emotion that coloured everything else - her worry for him, her pride in him, her relief that he was ok, her arousal... Rex's eyes snapped open and he forced himself to look at her _'Her face, focus on her face.'_ "Are you sure this isn't some side effect of what you did? Some spill over from... from me?" There. He'd admitted it. Admitted not only to himself, but the woman beside him that he'd held a passion for her that was less than appropriate considering their positions.

There were new emotions spilling through the bond now. Rex could feel mild annoyance along with strong determination. "Oh, I'm sure." Ahsoka told him. "I've spent the last couple of weeks coming to terms with this. And don't think I don't know how you've felt before now either, Captain!" She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Did you really think you could hide your feelings from a Jedi?"

Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed him, gently. "I love you," She told him, then kissed him again, deeper this time. "And you love me."

Their third kiss was downright searing and parts of him reacted as their joined passion rose. Another part of him reacted as well, the wound in his thigh letting him know that it was decidedly fed up with being ignored and could it be time for more of those wonderful painkillers please? Rex grunted and broke the kiss. "As much as I would love to continue this, perhaps we should wait till I'm healthy again?"

"Good idea," Ahsoka murmured and sat up.

Rex's mouth went dry as he saw what was now very much in front of him. "And perhaps we should get dressed. With our luck the boys will burst in the door any minute."

Ahsoka glanced down and realised just how much she wasn't wearing. Rex decided that the blush that spread across her cheeks, down her lovely throat and across her chest was very becoming, and he resolved to see it again sometime. Of course that feeling fed back through the bond as well, and with a strangled "Eeep!" Ahsoka dashed for her clothes as Rex tried both not to look and not to laugh. As she dressed Rex sat up and reached for the medkit. He applied a hypospray and sighed with relief as the throbbing in his leg eased. For just a moment afterwards, there was silence.

Then the comm chirped.

To be fair, they tried not to. But they both also made the mistake of looking at the other. The laughter could not be contained and each chirp of the comm seemed to set them off more. Eventually Rex calmed enough to answer it, although Ahsoka was still gasping on the floor. "This is Captain Rex. Go."

Fives' relieved voice came over the comm, "It's about time Captain. You've had us all worried over here. Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, trooper. I even managed to find something we'd lost."

"Knew you could do it, sir. Never a doubt. When can we expect you back?"

Rex winced, "About that, it seems I've managed to pick up a small injury, nothing serious. Just a flesh wound. But I'm not gonna be able to ride out of here. Any chance of a pick up?"

"How is it these things always happen to you, sir?" That little comment set Ahsoka off again and Rex shot her a dark look. "Stow the commentary Fives, just send someone out to collect us."

"Well, you're spoiled for choice there, Captain. I can send out a couple of guys with tauntauns and a stretcher. By your position we should be able to get you back by midday." Rex checked his chrono - it was already 0930. "Or, if you prefer to wait, General Skywalker contacted us this morning, he should be back by 1500 hours." That news shut the Padawan up. There was no way she could ever live it down if Skyguy had to rescue them both. Rescuing one or the other was a regular occurrence, both was something else entirely. Ahsoka shook her head vigorously.

Rex smirked and gave the order, "Send the boys over, Fives. It's a nice day and a ride through the countryside sounds like just the ticket."

Apparently Fives wasn't alone, for the laughs of several troopers could be heard over the comm, "Thought you might see it that way, sir. They're on their way. Fives out." Rex decided right there and then that certain troopers were going to find themselves on latrine duty... for a week. And judging from Ahsoka's flushed face, she was in full agreement.

It would take the two of them some time to put Rex back in his armour, given the damage to his leg, then pack up their makeshift home, so they made a start on it immediately. With luck they'd be ready by the time their escort arrived. As they worked, Ahsoka commented on Rex's mental condition of the night before, "You were really out of it when we got out of that hold. For some reason you thought I was both with you and here at the camp. Since when do you call me Snips anyway?"

Rex refused to answer.

* * *

><p>As the three tauntauns travelled back to the listening post, two ran side by side, a stretcher slung between them, while the other was a considerable distance out in front. Appo, riding one of the beasts carrying the stretcher looked down at his injured Captain and asked, "Is it just my imagination, Captain, or is the Commander decidedly cross with you?"<p>

Rex was a little put out himself, but there was no real reason not to keep it secret anymore. Plus he knew that the General would know within minutes of his return now anyway, so it was best to get it out in the open. "She found out what I nicknamed my tauntaun."

The two clones were very loud in not asking for the name. Rex sighed and relieved their curiosity. "I called her Snips."

Rex could feel her discontent growing as they laughed. 'I'm gonna get paidback for this, I just know it...' he thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I have another couple of chapters planned out for this, but it'll depend on you guys if I write them out or not. Future chapters will cover Ahsoka's Jedi Trials, Rex's post-bond physical, Skywalker's fall and Order 66, and possibly beyond that.


	3. Tests and Trials

Rex marched through the corridors of the _Resolute_, going through his notes for his briefing with Torrent Company's NCO's and Fives. Fives wasn't actually a member of Torrent Company, but that was soon to change. With a little luck he would neither be late nor would anyone guess the reason for his lack of preparation. Ahsoka had been very... distracting this morning, ambushing him in a side corridor near the hangar for a brief, yet intense, kiss. How she was able to do that when he could feel her presence through their bond was a mystery to him. Especially as he could never do same. Sometimes he thought she did it for the sheer pleasure of catching him off guard. Even now Rex could feel her indulging in a certain smug satisfaction about their morning encounter.

Over the month since their bonding, Rex had learned that though he loved the tiny togruta, sometimes she drove him just a little crazy.

The Clone Captain entered the wardroom, pleased to note that everyone was ready for him. He quickly got down to business before anyone could notice just how close he'd been to tardy. Or at least before anyone could comment on it. Rex was pretty sure that Fives had noticed. He was also sure that the trooper suspected the reason for it. Fives was shaping up to be one of the best the 501st had to offer and Rex planned on... rewarding him for that service. Only one detail stood in the way of Fives being made Rex's official second.

"And finally, gentlemen," Rex announced, "It's that time of year again - physicals." A groan went around the room. All clones found the annual physical to be an annoying waste of time - they were all in peak physical condition and at the prime of life... for a clone. Why should they submit themselves to a procedure that was completely unnecessary? Not to mention incredibly boring - the clones of Jango Fett simply weren't conditioned to spending long periods sitting still. Those in command had it worse - they had to convince the troopers under them to do something that they themselves felt was a waste of time.

Rex singled out a particular trooper, "You especially, Fives."

Fives tried to look innocent, but that was a skill that none of the clones had ever mastered, "Me, Captain?"

"According to the report, you missed your last physical. You won't miss this one, understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the unenthusiastic reply.

"Good," Rex continued as the door hissed open, admitting General Skywalker into the wardroom, "Because I'd hate for my new Lieutenant to be on report for missing his physical."

Five's head shot up, "Lieutenant?"

"That's right," Skywalker said, indicating Rex, "I've been after Rex to recommend someone to the position for some time now. He finally gave me an answer this morning. Congratulations, LT."

"Yes, sirs! Thank-you sirs!" Fives stood at attention and saluted them both.

The General continued, "In fact, we're due to arrive back at Coruscant in twenty minutes, report to GAR Medical when we land." Then, almost as an afterthought, he said, "Oh, and take Rex with you. GAR-M tell me he hasn't had a full physical since leaving Kamino."

As sniggers were suppressed throughout the wardroom, Rex gritted his teeth and thanked his General, "I hadn't realised. Thank-you for clearing that up, sir."

Rex dismissed the troopers and tried to leave with some shred of his dignity as an officer intact, only to be pulled to the side by Skywalker. "I need a favour," he whispered.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to be tied up in the Temple all day. Don't let on, but the Council has finally agreed: Ahsoka's getting Knighted today. Traditionally, Masters get their Padawans something to mark the occasion, something that they'll find useful as a Knight. But I'm not going to have the time to do that, so I need you to go into the city for me."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "You want me to... go shopping for you?"

Skywalker nodded, "Yes!"

When no further details were forthcoming, Rex sighed, "You don't know what to get her, do you sir?"

With a wince that revealed his limited awareness of his Padawan, the Jedi shook his head, "Not a clue." Then he looked at his Captain hopefully, "You?"

Rex's hand twitched as he resisted the urge to massage away the pain that was beginning to form behind his eyes. The answer was, at least to Rex, painfully obvious. And it had the benefit of alleviating one of his many concerns about the reckless young Jedi. Luckily it seemed that Skywalker was just as clueless as the rest of the Jedi when it came to affairs of the heart. Or at least the heart of others... "I think I know the very thing, General. But it will be expensive. Very expensive and not from people who'll take credit, if you get my meaning sir."

As always, a mystery and the hint of danger piqued Skywalker's curiosity. Before Rex could even tell him what the gift would be, Skywalker was reaching for his wallet, half committed to any suggestion Rex gave him.

* * *

><p>As the Resolute left hyperspace Rex was once more walking the corridors of the great ship, this time returning to his quarters with Fives by his side. Suddenly he asked, "Fives, how many credits can we scrape together?"<p>

Fives grinned. The 501st had a reputation as risk takers on the battlefield, thanks to their General's unorthodox tactics. As a result they'd become known as gamblers with their money as well, with just as much luck. "Well, we've got a couple thousand on hand, plus almost that much again if we call in that marker from 212th after that bolo-ball game."

Rex considered, then discarded that idea, "No, what we have will be enough. Just. Let's keep that marker for emergencies. Besides, rumour has it Cody's flat broke at the moment..."

"He really didn't make out well on Malastare. What's the play?"

"No game," replied Rex, shaking his head. "We're actually going to spend it on something."

Fives blinked. That was a surprise. Clones didn't really need money, the GAR provided them with everything they needed. Credits were just a means of keeping score in the neverending rivalry between units. There was really only one thing Rex would be needing credits for. "The Commander?" Rex hesitated, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye, then nodded. "It worth it?"

"Definitely. But the money does belong to the 501st. If anyone objects..."

"The men follow you into hell on a regular basis, sir. None of them would hesitate in following you into bankruptcy as well. I'll get the creds from Chopper before we disembark."

"Chopper? You trusted our money to Chopper?" Rex asked.

"Would you steal from him?" Fives asked with a smirk.

"I know I wouldn't," came a voice from behind them. A young, female voice. Both men stopped, hoping that she hadn't heard the entire conversation. Ahsoka stepped in front of them, practically dancing at the thought of potential mischief. "Now what could you boys need credits for? Hmm?"

Rex smothered his alarm and paid attention to the feeling of her in his head. He couldn't say exactly how, but somehow he knew that the intense curiosity he was getting from her was different to the curiosity she'd have if she knew the money was for her. Now was the perfect opportunity to get her back for the ambush earlier. With a smirk he knew would infuriate her, Rex nodded to her and said, "Torrent Company business. Commander," and continued walking.

Fives hurried to catch up as the Jedi-Knight-to-be glared at Rex. "You really aren't afraid of anything are you?"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was not brooding during the speeder ride to the Jedi Temple. Nor was she seething, simmering, sulking or sullen. She was merely mildly vexed. Rex was not supposed to keep things from her, especially not when she wanted to know what they were. Nothing tested her calm like unsatiated curiosity. An anthropologist had once suggested that the curious nature of the togruta people was a result of their predatory ancestry.<p>

"Better lose the attitude, Snips. You can't appear before the Council like this, believe me."

Ahsoka sighed, "Another mission already, Master? We only just got back."

Anakin laughed, "Nope. Not a mission."

Ahsoka gave him a cynical look, "What did you do this time, Master?"

"Hey!" he cried in indignation. "I'm not the one they want to see, Snips. And I'm not always in trouble..." Involved with navigating a sudden snarl in the Coruscanti traffic pattern, and in his own denials, Anakin missed seeing his Padawan's flush of guilt as she looked away, trying to control her emotions. "Relax, Snips. Neither one of us is in trouble here. This summons is a good thing. Trust me."

Ahsoka had her doubts.

Inside the Temple, Anakin didn't lead her to the turbolift that led to the Council Chamber, but instead to the base of the Tranquillity Spire. They rode the 'lift in silence and exited into the Hall of Knighthood. There the members of the Jedi Council awaited them. Ahsoka hesitated, "Bu..But the Trials! I haven't completed the Trials."

Plo Koon, who Ahsoka considered to be one of the most wise of all her Masters, tried to reassure her. "You have already overcome most of the Trials, young one. Your ordeals in this war have proven both your skill and courage. And you passed the Trial of the Flesh when you were wounded in defence of Senator Amidala against Aurra Sing. Finally, Anakin tells us it was you who correctly chose which Separatist ship held the imprisoned clones just ten days ago, passing the Trial of Insight. You have overcome all the Trials, Ahsoka. Now it is time for you to take your place as a Jedi Knight."

In truth, the reason Ahsoka had picked out that Sep ship had little to do with the Force - Rex had been on board and their bond had led her straight to him. But she couldn't reveal that to the Council and had to accept their ruling. "But what about the Trial of Spirit?" Ahsoka asked.

There was a general sense of embarrassment in the chamber, and Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. Well. With the need for more Jedi Knights, because of the war, it was decided that the Trial of Spirit could be passed over."

Ahsoka objected,"I'm sorry Masters, but I must disagree. How can I be expected to face others as a Jedi Knight if I've never faced myself? If I do not go through this Trial, I will never completely believe I deserve to be Knighted." Determined, she steeled herself and made her request, "If you feel I'm not ready for it, then I will continue as I am. Otherwise I ask, let me take the Trial of Spirit."

The Council was quiet for a time examining the outspoken young woman before them. Surprisingly, for Ahsoka, it was Yoda who spoke first. She'd always found his respect to be hard earned. "Wise, your words are, young one. Most agreeable to see sense, in one so young. Guide you in your Trial personally, I shall. Now."

Ahsoka calmed her sudden anxiety, bowed to the Council, and followed the diminutive Grand Master to her fate.

* * *

><p>Rex and Fives were bored. The physical was done and they were still the exam room at GAR-M, waiting for the results. They'd spent the last hour going over Five's new duties as Rex's second. After that there wasn't much left to talk about. Or at least nothing that Rex was willing to talk about. Fives had tried to probe for details on his Captain's new relationship. The glare his brother had sent his way had brought that topic to a stop before it could really begin.<p>

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Fives groused.

Rex silently agreed. At least the doctor running their tests was a clone. Formerly a medic for the 101st Battalion of the 7th Legion, 'Doc' had taken a bad fall during the First Battle of Geonosis. Rather than accept reconditioning, Doc had volunteered for retraining - undergoing months of further flash training to supplement his medical skills and knowledge, at least to the point that he could run the clones through their annual physicals, freeing up 'real' doctors for 'real' doctoring.

Frankly his brothers preferred it that way.

Finally Doc was kind enough to return to them, although his expression was not what they expected. Instead it was... perturbed.

"Something wrong, Doc?" Fives asked.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. And that's the problem!" Doc exclaimed. He pointed at Fives, "Take you for example, Lieutenant. Everything about you was exactly what I expected - a clone in perfect physical condition, just as I expected. Your Captain, on the other hand... Increased auditory and visual acuity, heightened reflexes, increased strength and stamina, increased resistance to pain. And then there's your age."

"What about my age?" Rex asked. He'd actually expected the physical improvements. Part and parcel of the bonding package. Ahsoka had done far more than save his life, and although he couldn't touch the Force directly or read the thoughts and feelings of anyone other than Ahsoka, he occasionally experienced flashes of insight - sudden instinct that an opponent would move a certain way, or that dodging _now_ would avoid blaster fire.

"Personally, I'm 12 years old. Which means that, biologically, I'm 24."

"You can measure that?" Fives asked.

"Oh, yes. Our makers made sure of that. You, CT-27-5555, are 11. According to the test, you're the expected 22. Nearly 23 actually. Happy half birthday."

Rex sighed, "I take it there's something wrong with my test?"

"Or something very right," Doc told him. "You are the same age as me, 12 years old. So how is it that you are biologically younger than anyone else in this room?"

Rex and Fives were stunned. Seeing that his patients were clueless on the matter, Doc began working on a theory, "Captain, your records were accurate and normal for a clone your age when you first left Kamino. But near as I can figure, somewhere over a year ago you underwent a change, or were exposed to something, something the others weren't. Think, man! Was there anything unusual that happened then?"

They puzzled over that for a while. Rex was about to declare his ignorance when Fives worked it out. "Naboo. You were exposed to the virus, remember?"

Rex remembered alright. Remembered the halls and rooms filled with fatal blue mists, trying to avoid the idiot gungan, holding Ahsoka in his arms for the first time when she passed out. "The virus, and the cure. Could have been either one, I guess. Or the combination."

Doc demanded details, so Rex recounted the events as best as he could remember. "Do you really think that's slowed my aging, Doc?"

The medic nodded, "Yes, most likely one or the other though. I'd have to test them to find out."

"Well you'll have to be satisfied testing the stuff they cured us with. The virus is extinct again. All the records were purged."

"I hope that's what did it then." Doc frowned, still puzzled. "That doesn't explain the other improvements though."

Rex winced. He'd hoped that Doc would overlook that. Doc also didn't overlook his patient's expression. "You already knew about those, didn't you?"

"I'm not getting out of here without telling you, am I?"

Doc and Fives replied in unison, "Nope."

"Fine, but you have to keep this quiet. Tell no one..."

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker paced outside the meditation chamber his Padawan was using for her Trial of Spirit. Why hadn't she simply accepted the Knighthood, as he had done? After all his work in getting the Council to accept his nomination to make her a Knight, the ungrateful child had the nerve... Anakin didn't finish that thought consciously: the nerve to imply he wasn't a real Jedi.<p>

Within the chamber Ahsoka sat relaxed, ready to enter the deep state of meditation required for the Trial. Nearby the Grand Master of the Jedi Order watched over her. "On what will your meditations focus, young Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka had given this serious thought, and was ready with her answer, "On my path as a Jedi, on where my fate shall take me."

"Then begin."

Ahsoka's breathing slowed, calm and even. Her heart rate dropped but remained strong as she delved ever deeper into her own mind, deeper than she'd ever gone before, immersing herself in the Force. Before her lay many paths, all branching off from where she was. Choosing what felt to be the most likely, Ahsoka followed a path, the path of the Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano.

She found death and destruction. She watched as the war ended and the Jedi were exterminated. A shadowy figure kneeled before his master and led clones by the hundreds to destroy the Temple. Ahsoka fled, returning to the many forked road. She followed a path of warning and found no change. An Empire of fear and the extinction of the Jedi. Again and again Ahsoka tried to find a way that wouldn't mean the end for all they'd fought and suffered. She even glimpsed the path of the Dark Side, but could not bear it. Finally, able to take it no more, she fled down the only path left open to her. The path that led only to safety. To comfort. To love.

To Rex.

There she found sanctuary, freedom and happiness. But most importantly, she found hope.

* * *

><p>AN: Not too much of a cliffhanger for you all I hope. Don't worry, the next one won't be long in coming. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, keep em coming.

Some of you may have noticed a certain lack of respect for Anakin in this chapter. It's nothing personal, he just annoys me sometimes and my writing reflects that.


End file.
